


The Wind That Warns You

by horchata



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-09 02:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7783255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horchata/pseuds/horchata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of stand-alone poems from SASO 2016 & beyond.</p><p>1: kageyama/hinata, hanahaki disease<br/>2: oikawa/kageyama, salt in the wound of victory<br/>3: ushijima/hinata, the wind that warns you<br/>4: oikawa/kageyama, underestimating genius<br/>5: a kagehina ship manifesto in unrhymed iambic pentameter<br/>6: oikawa/kageyama, the eighth circle of hell is for Fraud<br/>7. kageyama/hinata, things I have done since you welcomed me into your heart</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. kageyama/hinata, hanahaki disease

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aureations](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aureations/gifts), [kunagiri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunagiri/gifts), [luckycricket33](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckycricket33/gifts), [ellipsometry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellipsometry/gifts).



i.  
tobio played the game once when he was younger  
pluck a petal, one by one: loves me, loves me not  
his mother saw  
_is this from you?_ she asked him, fierce  
_no, from the garden_  
fear made him drop the flower, half-shorn  
petals transluscently bruised  
_you are quite young,_ she conceded  
but told him anyway  
of their family  
big lungs to hold many things  
and small hearts with room for just one perfect person  
and in between blood rich like soil  
fertile, where flower seeds wait to grow  
_don't let your heart choose 'til you're sure_  
_our family doesn't have a cure_  
  
  
ii.  
red hair like fire  
jumps like air  
all kageyamas have big lungs  
and tobio should have known  
how crows eat fruit and scatter seeds  
  
  
iii.  
he waits as long as his heart will let him  
_to the top of the world?_ he asks  
_of course_ hinata says, and he feels  
safe and strong and wanted  
and he feels  
a tickle in his throat  
  
  
iv.  
and during practice in the spring  
he sends a perfect toss to his perfect person  
and then begins to cough  
he doubles over, jogs to the bench  
and hacks and wretches and waves away a body at his side  
and finally something spits from his lips  
a ruined flower, half-shorn  
petals sticky with blood, transluscently bruised  
_toss go down the wrong tube?_ tsukishima says and  
yachi hands him a tissue and catches his eye  
he can tell from the horror he sees on her face  
that she saw  
and she knows  
and that this will be the first of many  
  
  
v.  
he pleads with his face for her to stay quiet  
tobio is proud  
and embarrassed by mistakes  
  
  
vi.  
_alright, kageyama?_ suga asks  
_yeah,_ tobio lies  
and from the side of the court  
_one more,_ hinata says, _one more._


	2. oikage, sonnet for a tie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For [this picture prompt](http://chapteriosity.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/03/haikyuu148p4.jpg):  
> "Don't be too pleased with yourself. With this, it's one win and one loss." -- Oikawa Tooru

you've always been one step ahead  
with grueling practice, charm and grace,  
mind focused further on, instead  
more daunting challenges to face.

and yes he's grown; this, you expect.  
a talent, yes (one still benign,  
for when his toss fails to connect  
they'll go home once again, resigned),

but you were not prepared for this:  
your utter decimation, clean;  
the way the shrimp's jumps never missed;  
how Tobio's smile sharpened, mean.

three years' hard growth is what this cost;  
with this, it's one win and one loss.


	3. ushijima/hinata, the wind that warns you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for this quote: 
> 
> "Life's not about the breaths you take, but the moments that take your breath away."  
> -George Strait

  



	4. oikage, underestimating genius

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt: _Remember when Oikawa first realised that Kageyama was a genius?_

I.

'Potential' is a word you've heard before,  
embodied, even -- no one could deny  
the way your prowess makes for you to fly.  
And yet, this one's 'potential' you abhor.

Certain brilliance to watch him. Yes, a thrill.  
Even the skeptical all soon succumb  
to the talent in his veins; a busy hum  
stunted just by age and not by skill.

And no one can deny the way he plays:  
textbook, very even. They admire  
how each small bead of sweat that he perspires  
betrays the hours of practice that he pays

for ev'ry toss, receive, and spike -- and yet!  
You have your edge and won't let him forget.

 

II.

How many times must  
a person be ignored before  
they just stop asking?

 

III.

And here you worked for hours making sure  
that no one could rely on him at all;  
nudging him through pride close to his fall;  
your status as a regular secured.

As champion it is _you_ who plays the match,  
your sycophant to simper in the stands  
or maybe on the side. Your hands  
clutch victory tight enough to scratch

the itch you feel to think he might surpass  
the work you've done if he were just more _there_ ,  
or (like this would ever happen) self-aware,  
and less likely to fuck up social class.

Kageyama doesn't ever blend;  
He cannot seem to make a single friend.

 

IV.

but it was after countless hours spent ignoring him you saw  
how true an adversary he'd become,

had always been

to witness -- without one breath of a hint from you or Iwa-chan or anyone  
he did it  
his feet alight, eyes watch the ball (as he'd watched you -- as he'd learned every inch  
of your sinew and malice) and what _power_ , as the ball sailed clean  
over the net, clean and fast and unreceived,  
and no one cheered

(but many looked at you and watched your heart harden even more)

 

V.

And though you think your anger served you well,  
Oh--  
         how he wept for you after you fell.


	5. Kagehina Manifesto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the dare, "write a ship manifesto for your otp in unrhymed iambic pentameter," which, turns out, is the easiest way to bait me for literally anything.

It starts the same as you might think it would:  
two kids entrenched in sports meet on a court  
and fight and yell and win and lose and vow  
to meet again, and make it worth the while;  
then meet again, and this time's trial is new:  
rename your rival "partner," continue on  
to learn and grow and build upon a strength  
you once considered foe. That's right, _grow._

And, no, their passion's not what makes this true--  
most others also have that claim to fame--  
and neither their convictions sing their song,  
and neither does their bond. For me, at least,  
the beauty lies within their unsung trust:  
Their question's never "Will you do?" but "When?"  
"How can I come to aid you?" "Let me show  
the world (show you) what I know you can do."

Our setter knew from their first match the pow'r  
in Shouyou's body, untapped potential. Look!  
Says: "What have you been doing all my life?"  
(Or something like that.) Hinata will not  
entertain a single doubt; so firm, he,  
in seconds, promises his future, then  
goes forth to promise it again, again,  
again.  
             Hinata, sun, is shining bright,  
and in each shot of Shouyou bathed in light,  
behind him, Kageyama stands; his fierce  
smile burns, or, both his hands outstretched-- to toss,  
to guide, to lead, to help his decoy fly.

"Invincible" was never pretty words;  
instead, a promise: kept, upheld, ensured.


	6. oikage; bolgia nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In Dante Alighieri's _Inferno,_ part of the _Divine Comedy_ , Malebolge is the eighth circle of Hell. Roughly translated from Italian, Malebolge means "evil ditches". Malebolge is a large, funnel-shaped cavern, itself divided into ten concentric circular trenches or ditches. Each trench is called a bolgia (Italian for "pouch" or "ditch").
> 
> Bolgia Nine: Sinners who, in life, promoted scandals, schism, and discord are punished here; particularly those who caused schism within the church or within politics. They are forced to walk around the circumference of the circle bearing horrible, disfiguring wounds inflicted on them by a great demon with a sword. The nature of the wound mirrors the sins of the particular soul; while some only have gashes, or fingers and toes cut off, others are decapitated, cut in half (as schismatics), or are completely disemboweled.

There were three of them to start out with, all  
huddled together near the white back line;  
nearly the same face, each black-haired and tall

and eager to get started-- to spike, shine  
among their teammates, and prove their raw worth,  
but; one, he could tell, had a setter's mind.

This kid had certain genius to unearth;  
could understand the game, its strategy;  
was fast, intuitive, and so brought forth

the worst of Oikawa's savagery  
(the quiet kind, the kind he used up slow),  
so, in addition to his captaincy,

began campaigns to deal a killing blow.  
Dear Tobio-chan just didn't understand.  
Anyone could tell he didn't know

how to talk to people; tact be damned,  
his simple mind made blunt strokes of his words  
and even comments that he gave offhand

were sometimes cringe-worthy once heard.  
This was somewhere viable to start  
to cleave away from their trio one third.

He gagged to think he'd have a heart-to-heart  
with the kid, but what else was going to work?  
And so when he wheeled over the ball cart

Oikawa pulled him aside. A smirk  
danced across his face as he said  
"We surely have some plays we must rework!

And what's been going through your thick, thick head?  
I see you watching them, and watching you  
I know you see their footwork and instead

think of what they could be if they just knew  
a better, stronger way to play the game.  
Why not tell them, Tobio-chan? I always do."

(He never did. Now, really, who's to blame?  
The one who gives the bad advice, or takes?)  
And so began the forging of his name,

he festers, spoils, and soon his smile breaks  
with fragile friendships, too. His arrogance  
and sharp demands bereft of praises shape

the next two years. He'll learn. Pure excellence  
does not a leader make. Later, sent by  
Seijou's coach and perhaps some petulance,

Oikawa, big fish, swims among the fry,  
sits in the stands and sees the toss, its fall,  
the echoed bounce of teamwork gone awry,

and Tobio-chan sits down after coach's call  
a towel over his head so he could cry  
and really, perhaps there was no team at all

and Oikawa cannot figure why;  
he'd only sought to cleave one from the pack  
but doing so sent the whole team to die.

And as he stares at his kouhai's bent back,  
imagines Iwa-chan dropping his toss,  
some part of him feels like it's grown a crack,

a fracture somewhere sharp and deep. The loss  
stings, even though he's long removed from them.  
To see him fail does not seem worth its cost.

His kouhai wipes his eyes; his chest sinks, grim.  
This must be what it's like to lose a limb.


	7. kagehina, so much goodness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> written from the prompt:
> 
>  _I am larger, better than I thought;_  
>  _I did not know I held so much goodness._  
>  \- walt whitman, from "song of the open road"

**things I have done since you welcomed me into your heart  
that before I would have never thought I could do:**

1.  
told other people on the team how they could improve  
without yelling  
or insulting them  
or making anyone cry  
and received their thanks when I had finished

2.  
asked yamaguchi how he was doing  
in a way that made him feel like he could tell me  
and listened in a way that helped me say something afterward  
that made him feel better when we had finished talking

3.  
offered to pay for the kouhai's snacks  
and remembered enough about each of them  
to get their favorite kinds

4.  
rode on the back of your bike to challenge you  
but recognized when you were too tired  
and pushed your bike alongside you as we walked the rest of the way

5.  
earned a seat at the table of your household,  
between you and your little sister  
where she passed me the steamed soybeans she refuses to eat  
and you passed me looks as if you were both jealous and proud  
that now I have been tasked with eating each little green pod

6.  
started a fourth game of volleyball with someone who wanted to  
at three in the morning in the summer  
under a full moon so bright on the mountain  
that we could play without waking anyone up

7.  
change  
            or, no--  
not change  
just become more of who I might actually be  
like how things grow better when they're not under an awning  
like how light makes the insides of things easier to see

8\. and 9. and 10. and so on  
_I've laughed, I've laughed, I've laughed_


End file.
